The Beginning of 100
by Hinata245
Summary: I guess I might be starting a chain of stories revolving around a word from the list. Now that I think about it, they might all be Sakura paired with someone. Romantic or platonic is the real question.
1. Thunder

Disclaimer-I might own Naruto, let me check. *5 minutes later* I looked throu all my files and I do not own Naruto. *sigh*

I've thought up 100 words that I want to use in a chain of of fanfictions involving Naruto or Inuyasha. There may be a list of words and fic genres I plan to use them in on my profile. Thats MAYBE!

"Daddy Stop! That tickles!" the little girl giggled as she wiggled from he father's embrace. The man let out a low chuckle and stood from his seat, slowly following his daughter as she ran in circles around the large room.

The mother of said child stood against the doorway watching the adorable sight. The father's crimson eyes caught his wife's, giving her a small smile. The pink haired woman laughed as she watched her daughter hide behind the couch when her father wasn't looking.

The father once again laughed quietly. "Where oh where has my Leelea gone?" he asked and began a slow circling of the room. He pretended to look for his daughter. A tiny giggle came from under the couch.

The man smiled and silently crept towards the piece of furniture. A small section of the couch skirt moved to reveal a pair or lumonous green eyes. "Hmm. I wonder where she has gone to?" the man said with mirth filling his voice. The woman laughed.

The small figure flew from under the couch and onto the head of her father. The woman laughed as her daughter situated herself ontop of her father's head.

Suddenly, a crack of thunder filled the air. The little girl gave no heed to the worsening weather. A bit later the girl's energy began to fade and her father picked her up and carried her off to her room.

As he tucked the girl into bed, another crack of thunder boomed in the distance. The man gave his child a look of confusion. "Leelea. Aren't you afraid of lightening anymore?" The girl shook her head.

"I used to be. But then I thought about how I was scared of you at first Daddy. You were something different, something I didn't understand. But now I know you're the best Daddy and that you love me, so why can't the lightening be like that too. Besides Daddy, I know you wouldn't let the lightening get me." she said as she curled under the covers.

The man stood from his daughter's bed, not fully understanding how his daughter had made the connection. He shook his head in amusement. His daughter was eight years old, and she was already thinking oddly, just like her mother.

Later that night the girl's mother glanced into her daughter's light purple room. "Daddys stronger than the storm." the girl whispered in her sleep. The mother smiled and patted her daugher's raven-wing black hair.

The woman slipped into her bed next to her husband. "So Itachi. I hear you're stronger than the storm. How did our little girl come up with that?" the woman asked, giving her husband a teasing smile. "Well, dear wife. That is simply because our child is observant." the man answered.

"Did you expect the daughter of Sakura Uchiha not to be?" 


	2. Gum Tobisaku

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruo.

Tobi/Saku

'Sometimes I just don't want to know.' Sakura thought as she saw her boyfriend walk through the door picking at a strange pink substance in his hair.

"Sakura-chan! Deidara-sempia said that Tobi was being annoying but Tobi was just being a good boy and Deidadra-sempia made one of his birdie thingies go splody and it made Tobi go against the wall and Tobi's gum* went into Tobi's hair and now it won't come out!" Tobi exclaimed without taking a breath.

(That must be the longest run-on sentece I've ever written...wow.)

Sakura shook her head and patted the spot beside her on the bed. Tobi ran over and bounced a little before settling into position. "Tobi-kun. Be still unless you don't want me to get the gum out." Sakura muttered as Tobi swayed abit to imaginary music. "Sorry Sakura-chan! Tobi will be still now." the man said quietly.

Sakura's fingers were covered in the sticky pink almost liquid about 3 minutes later. "Tobi-kun, you're going to need a bath." Sakura sighed as she finally untangled her digits from said person's hair.

Tobi hmphed. 'He hates bath time.' Sakura thought with a giggle. "Ofcourse, I've go to take a bath too Tobi-kun. See." she said innocently holding up her pink fingers. "I think I can help you with that." Tobi said losing his 3rd person child-like voice.

"Oh yes Tobi-kun. I definetly think you can." Sakura said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bathroom. 


	3. Bowl Itasaku

Disclaiming-I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be a naked Kimimaro dancing on my table...FOR FREE!

You don't have to be a member to review...SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The bowl was empty again. It was always empty when he left. The cold walls would turn colder and there were shadows within shadows. She had been there for so very long.

He came to see her everyday. He brought food and water. Sometimes even a piece of dango. But he never stayed. He would always pat her head and kiss her cheek before leaving.

The next time he came he would gather the empty containers and kiss her cheek again. His eyes glinted in what little light filtered through from the door. Even the hallway beyond was scarely lit.

His hands were rough and calloused, but oh so gentle. She had never been touched that way before. There was always a kunai involved when being touched. Her skin was beginning to become paler. Her was grungy and hung in sections. She probably smelt rank, but she couldn't tell.

He didn't mind tho. He would always smile and touch her. Pet her like she meant something. Thats all she had ever wanted, was to be useful to someone, to be good for something.

Today was different. Today he burst into the room instead of opening it slowly, with his normal grace. His hair wipped around in a fashion that would never have normally been associated with him.

He scooped her up in his arms. He was still as gentle and kind as always. There was shouting in the background. Someone outside was very argry. Waves of chakra could be felt through the walls of the dank room.

He just held her all the tighter and ran out through the hallway. Her eyes burned from the amount of time they had endured without this much light. Her whole body tingled. A blast of something flew past them as them made their way far from that little room that she had occupied for so long.

After what seemed like years, she could finally smile. Itachi kept moving forward. And so could she.

(IMPORTANT!)

This is what would have happened if Sound took over everything and imprisoned certain Kohana shinobi. Akatsuki was falling apart and Itachi thought the best way to help Kohana would be to infiltrate Sound and help from the inside, and yes, he is in love with Sakura. 


	4. Eyebrow Kisasaku

I got over my flu! Thankyou to all who have reviewed and/or favorited:  
himeko63, AkatsukiGrl101, Princess of blah blah blah, and achildwithbloodstaineddagger. Disclaiming-I do'na own ita. (Irish to English translation) I don't own it. You don't have to be a member to review, so do it...please!

She still didn't understand how in the world she had gotten stuck on an island. Much less stuck with only him. He always found a way to annoy the living crap out of her. Infact, once she had even thought about biting off his fingers.

Sometimes he made her feel stupider just standing next to him. And now, not only was she stranded on a floating pile of crap. She was stranded on a floating pile of crap with him. Somehow, she knew some higher being must have been laughing his ass off somewhere. Sakura's day was just going wonderful, THANKYOU VERY MUCH!!!

A crash was heard from a place not far away and a string of curse words could be heard in a muttered tone. Sakura couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. The cursing stopped suprisingly fast afterwards.

A few small trees were bent out of the way as an inquiering blue face peeked out from the island's jungle. "What is it?" he asked, lifting a dark blue eyebrow*. "Nothing. Just laughing about how stupid you are." Sakura said folding her hands across her chest and frowning.

"Whatever Sakura-chan. Is there something you need before I go back into the God-forsaken forest here?" he asked. "No. If I need something I can get it myself." Sakura said shooing him away.

Later that night it began to rain harshly and Sakura and her companion were forced to take shelter inside a cave. Sakura was currently being encircled by the arms of her disliked companion. "I feel so stupid. I shouldn't be scared of something like this. I can fight highly trained assassins and not break a sweat, but when I hear thunder I run for cover." Sakura said quietly.

"Everyone is scared of something Sakura. It makes us human. When you lose the sense of fear, you aren't human anymore. I'm glad you fear something. If you didn't I'd be kind of worried." he said and patted her head softly.

"So you know I'm scared of thunder. What are you scared of?" Sakura asked, looking up at him expectantly. "Like I'm going to tell you that." he said and started to settle himself so he could sleep.

After five minutes of silence, Sakura decided to go to sleep aswell. Just as she was drifting off, the arm around her middle gave a slight squeeze. "Do you really want to know what I'm scared of?" he asked. Sakura didn't move. "I wish I could tell you this when you were awake." he said quietly.

Sakura stayed relaxed. He might continue if she faked sleep. "Its something I worry about everyday. There are so many ways that it could happen and I try my hardest to prevent every one of them. What scares me the most is something more inportant than my next heartbeat, my next breath. Its the fact that I might lose you. Every single day someone tries to take you away from me, but if you die, then I'll die. Because even in death I will follow you." he said quietly and finally went to sleep.

Sakura sat frozen for a while, then relaxed. Sometimes he made her feel stupid. Sometimes he made her feel mad. Sometimes he just made her cry. But sometimes, he just made her feel loved. And those were the times that Sakura lived deep down she knew she wouldn't trade that feeling for anything else.

Even if it did come from a rogue shinobi that looked like a shark.

(I sort of hope you guys kno who her companion is because I tried to hint as much as I could. Sorry if you couldn't see it.) 


	5. Rock Gaasaku

To: himeko63, AkatsukiGrl101, Princess of blah blah blah, achildwithbloodstaineddagger and flamegirl5500,

YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

And I love you for it. :)

Disclaiming-ness: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. If I did, Orochimaru wouldn't be so old and there would be alot more Kisame.

IT BEGINS!

Not many people knew this, but Sakura didn't think of herself as a cherry blossom. Infact she really didn't think of herself as a flower at all. She pictured herself as more of a rock, or maybe a tree. But never ever a flower.

If she had ever even been a flower, it must have many years before, when she had been beguiled by a boy with gravity-defying hair. Now there was no room to shine too brightly. It might give away your position. There was no reason to smile too big. It would raise questions.

No one seemed to understand that she didn't really care anymore that he had left. They couldn't understand that she didn't care for him anymore. And if she left they would probably all think that she was trying to follow him. WHY WAS EVERYTHING ALWAYS ABOUT HIM?!

When she was younger, it had been about being pretty. For him. A little later it had been about being good in school. For him. Naruto had left and went training abroad so that they could all go on a retreval mission. For him.

Some people would never be able to accept that he was just one person. One person that didn't matter. One person that had always called her names and treated her poorly. One person that had left. She hadn't seen him in years. And really, she wouldn't care if he appeared dancing on her dining room table naked.

She already had a husband who would gladly dance on her dining room table naked. And he would do it wearing a cape made from a bed sheet Thank-you very much.

"We finally brought Sasuke back today. Gaara-kun was worried I would go running after him. But I've learned not everything is about Sasuke Uchiha. I watched as he was sentenced to death. I watched Tsunade-sensei as she shot a surge of chakra straight to his heart. I watched as Naruto broke down. Gaara held me. I felt safe. All I could do was watch. He died with a smile on his face. People expected me to cry. I didn't. When I was younger I knew a boy with gravity-defying hair. But the man that had been infront of me was someone I hadn't knowen. But, I couldn't cry for a stranger."-exert from the journal of Sakura, wife of the Kazekage Sabuka No Gaara, mother of future Kages.

You can still review even if you aren't a member, just press the review button and I'll use the name you typed for a thankyou in the next chapter. That seemed very sad. I feel sort of bad about that. Sorry if you're a Sasusaku fan. I just needed a plot so badly. Leave me feed back. 


	6. Mask Orosaku

Thanyou provided by Hinata245 to:himeko63, Sakura-101, AkatsukiGrl101, Princess of blah blah blah, flamegirl5500, and achildwithbloodstaineddagger.

Sorry if You're not into this pairing. I'm exploring all my options. I rolled my ankle so I have been typing a lot today.

Because in the end, he never lost himself, he just veered from the path. He was propped high upon a pedestal. He fell to the ground from it. She was awarded with his unconcious body. It was thought that she had suffered the most out of everyone. It was said that she had a right to his torture.

She never shed his blood. Slowly they began to talk. An unsteady aliance was forged between mistress and pet. And so began the story of Sakura Haruno and the Man Who Wouldn't Die.

It was so smooth. So very fragile. With a little pressure, it would shatter under the tips of her fingers. Just a push and it would be nothing but broken shards of a past beauty.

The mask was white. It made his skinny face look even paler. The ghost of his former self peaked from behind the porcelain. She longed for that. He would resist her so long ago. There was no fight left in him now.

His once bright yellow eyes were now flat. The plans he would make inside his head where gone now. Replaced by compliance and the want to please. He never tries to bite her hand anymore. He sees no point in it.

She misses the challenge he presented. He stood for the impossible. He was the one who could not be broken. Now he was little more than a pet. "Come to me Orochimaru." she whispered as she entered the room. He heeded her call.

His gait was slow but even. Something was different about his captor today. Her eyes were always cold and hard, filled with dislike and anger. Today they seemed as empty as his own appeared to be.

She slowly reached for his arm. He let her. Today there would be no games. She curled herself against his chest and shivered. He pulled both of his restored arms around her. She nestled herself in deeper.

"They have done it." she says quietly, wanting to cry so badly, but being unable to. She thinks he does not know of what goes on outside of his little house. He heared the voices through the walls. They spoke of the termination of the last jinchuuriki. The Nine-Tailed Fox.

The last of her team had been stolen from her today. She was once again all alone, just like himself. The tears that rolled that day were not her's, but his. He remembered the smiles of his team-mates after a victory. He remembered their shock as he betrayed them. He remembered the lose of a teacher and friend.

The girl in his arms was alone now. Alone just like him. He thinks maybe being kept here won't be so meaningless anymore. He thinks that she will be full of life again soon. Just as she longs to be. Just as he longs to be. It feels so wrong to compare the two. He knows this.

He was empty. He was the embodiment of greed. Now he is a toy for someone else's amusement. He knows this should trouble him. It doesn't. It is so easy to become lost. He is disgusted with himself because of it. He looks down at the small frame in his embrace.

He will not become disgusted with her. He will help her stay on her own path. Maybe it will be for the better. The spark is returning to his eyes. Maybe she will grow to understand. His face becomes less pale. Maybe she will see herself as I do, as the rest of the world does.

And for the first time in years, Orochimaru kissed someone with passion and care. They made love with his mask still on, because he couldn't let her see the emotion on his face. Weither it was for her sake or his own, it mattered not. 


	7. Defeat Madarasaku

That last chapter was a duzy. I'll admit, but I think it turned out well enough in the end. You don't have to be a member to review, so please do.

Thankyou to:himeko63, Sakura-101, flamegirl5500, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, and my newest reviewers/alerters TeenageCrisis, and VALLED.

Thanks for giving me a pairing idea. There are so few Madarasaku out there and I just love this pairing. There will be another one of these in the future because I still can't decide if I like the Obito is Tobi theory or the Madara is Tobi theory.

(START)

He had lashed out at her. She took the blow in the chest. She did not fall. He went in for another attack. Again she is too slow. Her team mates have little time to defend their friend as they are attacked by his forces. He had taken them by suprise.

The mission they had been led to take was faulty. They had been pulled into Mist in the middle of the winter. She was the first to realize that it was an ambush. Her eyes analyzed each member of his crefully chosen team, noticing their weaknesses by looking at the way they stood.

His side attacked first. They were merciless. She took down everyone that crossed her path. He had never seen someone that wanted to live so badly. She always tried to take the strongest enemy first. She tried to spare her team-mates the injuries they might acquire, because it was her nature to care.

Of course her side lost. The others on her team were nothing more than children to someone in his position. They fell slower than expected, but that mattered not. She was the last to go. She did the unthinkable by taking him by suprise. Like the rest she met the Earth.

His princess lay there, covered in snow. Her team obviously thought her to be dead. But he had defied death, and so would she. His companion slowly raised himself through the ground. "Is she the one?" the dark half of Zetsu asked. The man only nodded.

Madara Uchiha was a strange one. Never really living but never dead. It was best not to question a being such as that. Madara's armor clicked together quietly as he stopped to recieve his prize. She shivered in her unconciousness. He pulled her tighter into himself.

He would make her a queen. His very own Cherry Blossom. He had watched her for so long. He knew how she thought. He had witnessed her affection towards one of his kin. He scowled, but silently petted her head. She would learn to love him.

Together they would lead a new world. A better world. She would give him many children. She would stay eternally youthful, just as he did. And he would love her forever, and she him.

(PART 1 FINISHED)

There will be another part to this particular chapter so that Madara doesn't seem so obsessed. He isn't really. He just needed the strongest female to bear his children. As he began to watch her, his love bloomed. 


	8. Doll Madarasaku part 2

My happiness stems from you. Thank every single one of you for reading. It encourages me when people leave reviews and favorite/alert me. Massive expression on THANKFULNESS To:himeko63, Sakura-101, TeenageCrisis, VALLED, Labradoodles and Muffins, AkatsukiGrl101, Princess of blah blah blah, flamegirl5500, scrockangel, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, and my newest favoriters: xLovelessxEmox, eclipse ze lunachic, Ducky'sgirl4ever, and LittleBloodyJ.

You don't have to be a member to review, so do it...please.

He still couldn't believe that he had failed. His empire had not even begun and he had been brought down by a mear slip of a boy. The Nine-Tailed Fox child. One of his beloved's former team-mates. The boy had attacked the Uchiha citidel. His most precious wife had been labeled a traitor by her own friends and family.

The distgusting little child had thrown her into the nearest wall. Madara's heart almost exploded. She was so fragile and small...AND HE HAD THROWN HER LIKE THE RAG DOLL OF A SPOILT CHILD! Madara did not move for some time after this event occurred.

The boy took no notice of her bleeding head or the spasms in which she trembled with pain. She was slipping away from him. They had grown close. She knew why he had what he had done. He had tried to earn a name for his family. He had wanted them to live easily, unlike they had when he was young. He had wanted education for his future children, his future cousins and daughter and sons.

All he had wanted was the best for his family. Along the path for happiness he had been led astray by the thought of power. He had revealed how at the time he thought that what he was doing was the right thing to do. He told her that he knew now why what had happened was the only way it could have happened. But he still desired children that would be able to thrive in happiness and prosperity. But now his bribe would be her, and those children that he would love so much would be their children.

She had always wanted children, she told him. There was odd type of appeal to her about being able to protect something that was so very small and innocent. Something that would be part of her. She said she didn't even mind if it was part of him. He laughed at this.

She tried to sit up as the blood clouded her vision. "Why do you protect her?" the vile little brat asked laughing. "She will doubtlessly betray you aswell." Madara stood infront of her, unmoved by the inner demon's words. "I love her." And he did.

The boy was still a novice compared to himself. He took the child down easily. He turned and gently scooped his poor beloved up. He packed quickly, the alliance of the villages trusted the boy far too much. By the time any of the fools called Kages sent someone to find Naruto, Madara was half way across the world.

Sakura tried opening her eyes a few times before just calling out to her husband. "Hush now dear heart." he said and grabbed her hand comfortingly. "Sakura tried a bit more before opening her eyes. Then she began to cry.

"He didn't even ask me if it was true. He just didn't care anymore!" she balled. Madara cradled her head against his chest. "People are cruel." he said quietly. "Not you tho. Never you." she said placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." she whispered, her voice horse from crying. He gently pulled her mouth to meet his. He held her securely to himself. "We can begin again here. We can earn a place in this society honorably. You will never be troubled again with me." he said smiling, only a gentle lilt of his lips.

"Why me?" she asked as she watched him quietly build a fire. He turned to her. "We are similar. I see the light that shines brightly in your heart. It mathces mine. Your intelligence and kindness draw me to you. You are truley my only love." he said and watched her blush spread like wild fire.

"I love you, you know?" he said. She smiled. "Yes." because she did. 


	9. Face Sasosaku part 1

Thankies to: himeko63, Sakura-101, TeenageCrisis, VALLED, Labradoodles and Muffins, xLovelessxEmox, AkatsukiGrl101, Princess of blah blah blah, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, scrockangel, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24.

His eyes watched from his place below. She walked around busily, pulling test tubes out then replacing them. She acted as if he wasn't there. Which was partially correct. Most of his body wasn't there. It was in a special vault located at the back of Sakura's closet.

Only his head was to be examined today. If his head could shiver, it would. Instead it just kind of wobbled. She had been careful to hide him as she went into the hospital. He had watched her lock the door to her special medical room.

First the sliding chain, then the dead bolt, then a handle lock. Snap...click...scrape. She began to unveil her instruments. She reached down and grabbed his head and brought it eye level with hers. "Don't look at me like that Sasori-san. I just want to see how you work." she said quietly.

He said nothing. She placed his head down gently and picked up a tool. "Why are you always alone?" his disembodied head asked. "I'm not." she says as her scalpel grazes his forehead. "We both know thats not the truth." he says. She puts down her tool and puts his head away.

She leaves him inside her medical lab while she heals the injured for the rest of the day. She is disappointed at how coddled these people are. One little scratch and they rush straight to the medics. 'You'd better be careful, that might turn out to be nothing.' she thought as a woman walked away one papercut short.

Sakura sighed. The people she had known all of her life were slowly becoming whiny, self-centered, ingrates. It disgusted her. She shyed away from most civilians now. "The life of a ninja. How glamorous!" she would hear in the streets.

Yes. Because nothing says alluring like knowing someone on your squad might die. Or having to literally rip someone in half. Or feeling your bones break. Yes. Life as a nija was very glamorous...after you're dead.

She pondered Sasori's words. She hadn't really talked to someone in a long time. Tsuande was buried now. Naruto was training even harder. Sasuke refused to come back, and everyone else chased him. Noone had noticed that she wasn't as bubbly anymore.

So she hadn't noticed either. Human contact was cold and stiff at best. She didn't go to clubs like Ino. She didn't play with the children like Hinata. Her own skin felt just as it always did, but when was the last time she had touched someone else.

'I sound like Gaara.' Sakura thoguht with a sheepish grin. She looked down at ther hands. 'When was the last time I touched someone else?' Healings only required chakra and rarely called for the use of the hands to actually feel...Sasori. 'It would have to be Sasori-san I suppose.' Which was true.

He was soft. He appeared to be made of wood because of how his joints fit together. It was skin. He was covered in living skin. She traced her fingers and wondered how it was possible that a puppet had such soft skin.

The day was over. Time to go home. She went into her lab and collected her purse.

She removed his head once she got home and placed it gently on her counter. "Why so sad, little girl?" he said quietly. She pulled her head up as she unlaced her boots. "You were right." "Aren't I always?" She said nothing.

She slipped into the kitchen and cooked.

Later That Night

She placed Sasori's head on the pillow next to hers and rolled to turn off her light. Sasori glanced at her closet questioningly. She ignored him. She slid a finger across his cheek and turned her back to him. "Why?" he asked. She rolled over and grabbed his face, bringing it so very close to her own.

"Because I don't want to be alone anymore. And if you're with me, then I won't be."

Part 1 End 


	10. Stare Sasosaku part 2

Thankyous are begotten to: himeko63, Sakura-101,TeenageCrisis, VALLED, Labradoodles and Muffins, xLovelessxEmox, AkatsukiGrl101, Princess of blah blah blah , thedragonlovesfeniks, Phelin, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, scrockangel, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, Cster, and Twilight Gleek.

Stare (Sasosaku Part 2)

The wheels in Sasori's head were quickly turning. Sakura had become more forgetful as of late...well, if it involved him she had. She would realize days too late that her disembodiment jutsus had worn off and she hadn't restored them. She would forget to lock his chakra after toying with it. She would forget Sasori could think when she was crying into the pillow next to his head.

"Little Girl." "Yes Sasori-san?" "How badly damaged is my body? I remember having a cracked ulna bone and the pivot in my left knee doesn't bend properly. Are there any more problems that should be noted? " "If there are, I suppose that I'll have to fix them...so that I may study how your body works when it is set together as it should be." "For science then, Little Girl. " "Yes, for science." Sasori rolled his eyes_,'Tell yourself whatever you have to. We both know it's not the truth.'_

After Sakura had fully examined all of his parts, she began to study puppetry to learn exactly how he controlled all of his parts. Sasori was honored, if not disturbed, by how closely this woman was attaching herself to his body. She even asked him questions on specific things that she did not understand from her own point of view. As strange as it seemed, Sasori was becoming affected by her presence. This may have been the Stockholm effect, but he seriously began to doubt it.

The months that she began to learn his art, she would often send messages to Kankuro. Not only was her a fountain of information when she didn't want to talk to Sasori, but he was glad to answer her questions simply because she was one of the few who actually wanted to learn. Ino would stop by the hospital and joke about how Sakura would be chased by angry, tired messengers who were frequently requested to carry her inquiries all the way to Suna and back. Tsunade was just glad she was getting human contact, even if it was through letters.

Finally, her training was complete. She now felt ready to ask Sasori a very personal question. She gently lifted his head out of her desk and placed it on the patient's bed in her special mdical room. "Sasori-san...,"Sakura said quietly without looking at his face. "Yes ?" "May I...Can I...that is to ask... would you? Um. Would you let me repair your body now? Some of your parts are cracked and in need of oiling or need to be completley replaced." "I do believe that has been our goal for the majority of this year, hasn't it Little Girl?" "Yes, but..." "You have complete control over my body. You didn't have to ask me." "But..."

_'I wanted to.'_

Slowly and carefully, she removed some of the more rare medical items she would need from her office into her home lab. Sasori watched as she catiously examined each piece of his body and asked for his guidance in reparing it. There were hidden weapons that could accidentally be set of by the unsuspecting puppeteer, which Sasori warned Sakura about each and every time she was near one of them. The only thing Sasori could do was tell himself that it was for his body. He must regain his body at all costs, and if that meant making sure the Little Girl didn't kill herself, well, that was just a coincidence.

The last peice that would be going under the chakra scalpel was his pelvic region. "You have a hairline fracture where your left hip bone would be," Sakura said as she concentraited on the crack as she reached over his crotch for a filling-clay. Sasori rolled his eyes as she glanced up at him and her gaze became riveted on his wooden...wood. "Something the matter Little Girl?", Sasori asked and he almost laughed as her face turned a bright red. "No, Sasori-san."

He waited until she got back to work before saying,"Why would my puppet not be anatomically correct when every other single detail has been crafted with great skill. I don't half finish things." Sakura sighed. "To be honest, I really didn't think about any reason that you would need to have one," she said as she carefully smoothed the clay into the crack and tried to decide if she should send her own chakra to mend the living skin over it. He was quiet for sometime before looking into her eyes and saying, "It isn't really something that you need to ponder ." _At the moment. You might find out something you won't like, Little Girl.'_

Finally his body was finished. On the advice of Sasori, she did not dare to move any of it. "The repairs should be left alone for atleast a week," he had said. But what Sakura was not aware of was that her disembodiment jutsu aswell as his chakra block jutsus would be wearing off in two days. At that moment, she was very content in her life, but she had no way of knowing about the huge wave that would sweep through her life and change everything.

*Two Days Later*

"Sasori-san. I had no idea people were so stupid. You should have to have atleast an average intelligence to be able to breed," she said as she lay face down in her pillow. "Yes. It would certainly make life more interesting," Sasori agreed as he turned his head(with more than a small amount of trouble) to look at her. He noticed her tear staind cheeks, and was very tempted to ask why she had been crying. But that would be a question for later.

Against popular belief, the puppet-master was capable of feeling. He had no idea if she realized it, but Sakura was more like him than anyone he had ever met. Alone, but not weakened by it. Not driven mad because of it. The space between herself and others was a weapon to be used against others, but lately she had turned only to was intrigued by it, in an odd, obssessive way. But his feelings were focused on her. The woman would keeps a severed head on her person the majority of the time and speaks with it daily. If he was obssessed, then there was no WORD for what she was, and he was okay with that. As soon as she reached REM sleep he began to make his move.

Earlier that day he felt his chakra beginning to come back to him. Not enough to draw attention , but growing slowly. He called forth his limbs and watched as they slowly fit themselves together and the lower part of his body walked towards his head. With sure hands, he reattached himself and made his own body whole. He looked around her apartment that had slowly become his home and began to pack. He placed in all the things they would need, aswell as some of Sakura's personal items, but left most of her things alone. It wouldn't do to have it appear like she left voluntarily. He cast a genjutsu over her and knocked over a lamp that she always said was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen.

He gently lifted her from the bed and wrapped her in a blanket ripping the sheets and throwing them around. He turned as he was half way out of her bedroom window and looked at what he had done. It looked like a proper kidnapping. He pushed his wooden lips into a smile and quietly left the city. He was miles away from Konoha when she finally began to wake up. "Sasori? " she asked with a sleep slurred voice. "Yes Little Girl?" "Is this real?" "Ofcourse it is." When he sadi that she smiled. Sasori stopped and waited for her reaction. She lpulled herself up his chest and kissed him with a smile and passion in her eyes.

"Good."


End file.
